The Expedition
by Protagonist07
Summary: A crossover between Pokemon and an original sci-fantasy setting I created. A visitor from space examines a mysterious planet, filled with strange alien creatures known as "Pokemon". Convincing everyone his robot drone is a Pokemon, he enters it into the league.
1. The Expedition

**Chapter 1: The Expedition**

 **AN: So, this is a crossover between an original space opera setting of mine, and Pokemon. Basically, it's Pokemon HeartGold, except replace Gold with a character from my space opera setting.**

My name is Isaac Ishmael. I was born on a starship, owned by a republic called Zion. Zion is a bastion of science, rationalism and individuality among the stars, guided by the holy computer: Metatron. I was lucky to be born there-I developed an interest in science and technology, and they gave me the tools to learn.

Zion discovered a planet which they call "Zemlya". The planet gets its name from strange, alien creatures that inhabit this planet, known as "Pokemon". The locals bond with these creatures, using them to fight or as pets, among other mundane uses such as labor. Upon learning about the world, I became...fascinated. After praying to Metatron about it, I could feel him working within me. Yes, I must visit this world and learn more about it, and teach them our ways, too.

I volunteered to go on this mission alone. My only companion will be an autonomous rover, which I call "Unity". Unity and I landed on the planet and tried to blend in with the locals-our orders are to not make reveal Zion to them just yet. We came to a small town known as New Bark Town. It's not the kind of town I'd usually visit-very brown and green (Parkitecture, if you will), but it'll have to do. I contacted a local scientist by the name of Professor Birch-I'm hoping to get a read on how advanced these people are.

I was sitting in my cottage fiddling with Unity. It follows the aesthetic design my people call "Aesceticism". It's mostly white, with a bit of silver and black here and there, and a few blue LEDs. It's body has a rather minimalistic design, a roundish body suspended above six "rocker-bogie" wheels. This design allows it to travel on many different types of terrains. On the front of the body is a "head"-a bunch of sensory equipment. On the sides of the head were two antennas. On the back was an "arm" or a "tail". It could grab things, but also had a laser scalpel. It vaguely resembled a robotic version of a cross between a rover, a rabbit, and a scorpion.

I turned the machine on. It immediately beeped happily. "Yes, that's right" I said. The machine actually cannot meaningfully speak (emotional-beeping aside), but I like talking to it anyways. "We've got an errand to run for Professor Birch. You'll be assisting me on my trip." It gave a quick happy beep. I said "Alright. Follow me" as I left my cottage.

As soon as I left, a largish, blue rodent ran towards me. It jumped into my arms. I recognized this rodent. "Hey, Marill" I said as gently stroked its ears.

A girl shouted "Marill, get off of him." The rodent jumped out of my arms, returning to its master's side. I looked at her. I knew here-she was one of the locals. Friendlier than most.  
"Hello, Lydia!" I said.

Lydia smiled and said "Hiya!" before her attention was caught by Unity. "What's that thing? Is that...some sort of pokemon?"

I paused in fear for a moment. How should I answer this question? Well, I know that Pokemon exist on this world, but I'm not as sure about robotic drones. "Y-yes. It's a Pokemon!"

Lyra smiled "Oh, cool! I've never seen a Pokemon like that before!"

Lyra left to continue playing with her Marril, and I journeyed on. As I moved leftwards, I came to a sign that read "Warning: Wild Pokemon ahead! Do not leave without your own Pokemon! Beware tall grass!"

I walked past the sign, preparing mentally for whatever was about to come my way.


	2. Cherrygrove

I found it impossible to heed the warning about tall grass. It seems that mowing these routes is impossible-this implies that there's something stopping them?

I walked, pondering this, when suddenly, I felt something tighten around my leg and I tripped, landing face first onto the ground.  
Unity saw the source of the attack-a large green caterpillar creature. It charged at it rapidly, ramming into the monster. The insect counter-striked with a headbutt, hitting Unity a few times. Unity grabbed the Caterpillar's head with its arm and held it in place.

I stood up, and shouted at Unity "Activate dissection protocols."  
The drone was hesitant to obey at first, but it did. A cutting laser activated from its arm. Smoke poured out of the insect's head, until it went limp and fell over. Unity continued using its cutter, making incisions to open the thing up-as far as it was concerned, this was simply another laboratory dissection. "Alright! Enough" I told it. Unity stopped.

I looked at the creature. My suspicions had been confirmed-the high oxygen levels of this world allows for giant arthropods. The animal had black, compound eyes, and red antennas. This is possibly mimicry-from a distance it might resemble a snake. Regardless, it's obviously a prey animal. It could never chew meat with those mandibles. It likely attacked because I infringed upon its territory. Indeed, it may be a juvenile.

This is a disturbing revelation-if this is the bottom of the foodchain on this world...then what does this tell me about the ecosystem? I doubt humans are the apex predator of this world.

The size of the brain implies an intelligence unusual for arthropods, comparable to rodent-like intelligence. I opened my backpack and pulled out a plastic bag. I put on gloves, and then carefully removed the Caterpillar's antenna, putting them in the bag, for later study.

I gently set the body down over on top of a pile of leaves-the planet's scavengers should have their daily bread.

...  
A couple hours of walking later, I came to a town which is called "Cherrygrove". I decided to stop and look around the town. I found it kind of nice. It was still fairly rural, but it did remind me of home just a little.

I stopped a local-a slightly chubby man in overalls-on the road. I said "Sir? Is there a place I can get internet access?"

The man smiled and said "Oh, yeah. In the Pokemon Centers, there's PCs. They let you access the internet, and store pokemon on boxes. Science is incredible, isn't it?"

I smiled at that last sentence "Indeed! Thank you, sir." He wished me well and then left. If

there's one thing I like about this planet, it's the people-they're so friendly!

I walked into the Pokemon Center. A sort of "In-Store" music played over a speaker (or rather, in-center music). It was a catchy tune. Dededededadeedadae. A woman in a nurse outfit was standing behind a desk. I walked up to her and said "Hello there. Is this some sort of hospital?"  
She laughed as if I asked the most obvious question on this planet. "Of course! We heal pokemon and people for free here! We also provide places for people to stay the night" she said.

"How can you afford to do that?" I asked.

This question didn't seem as obvious. "Well...we're funded by the Pokemon League. They tax certain luxuries to make sure things like healthcare stay cheap. That's why bottled water and lemonade are so pricey, but potions are so cheap."

I nodded. "Thanks, ma'am. I can use that computer over there for free?" I said, pointing to a computer to the right of me.

"Sure!"

I walked over to the PC and turned it on. It was primitive compared to what I was used to, but it still worked. I believe that, given the nature of wildlife on this planet, I will need a new way to defend myself. I searched the web about the right to bear arms on this world. Apparently, it does not exist. Indeed, even most police don't use firearms. Apparently, this has to do with the omnipresence of Pokemon training. Guns are viewed as "dishonorable".

It would be too difficult to acquire a gun illegally, and could also attract unwanted attention. So, instead, I searched for electric fly swatters, laser pointers, flare guns, and tools. After purchasing these items, I got a room at the pokemon center and got to work.

I converted the fly swatter into a cheap taser, and attached both to the Unity Rover. I gave it a simple targeting program: It would shoot wherever I pointed with the laser.


End file.
